yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Райбару Фумецу
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея }} Райбару Фумецу (англ. Raibaru Fumetsu) ― одна из учениц в Akademi High School. Она лучшая подруга Осаны Наджими, поэтому они всегда вместе. На данный момент, её нет в игре, но большая часть информации о ней описана в видео Revealing the Identity of the Mysterious Obstacle in Yandere Simulator. Внешний вид Райбару носит ту же школьную форму, что и другие ученицы. У неё светло-рыжие волосы, собранные в два хвостика светло-розовыми резинками в белый горошек. Её глаза золотисто-карие. Кожа бледнее, чем у обычных учеников. Её размер бюста равен 1,5. Также Райбару носит маленький сиреневый бантик на левой стороне головы и белые гетры. Личность Согласно игровой классификации, Райбару —защитница. Её нельзя убить обычным способом, даже подкравшись сзади: она сразу же заметит Аяно и задержит её. Ровно за один год до начала событий игры, Райбару была лидером клуба боевых искусств. Она была очень хорошим учителем и обучала даже тех, кто не состоял в клубе. Многие ученики недооценивали её из-за её милого и женственного внешнего вида и вызывали её на дуэль, полагая, что легко смогут победить её. Однако, она не проигрывала ни одной дуэли. Она была очень горда своей «неразрывной линией побед», которая дала ей прозвище «Непобедимая соперница». Лучшим учеником Райбару был Будо. Будо выучил много вещей от своего сенсея и питал огромное уважение к ней. В конце семестра Будо неожиданно вызвал Райбару на дуэль, и та согласилась, и к всеобщему удивлению, Будо победил Райбару, разорвав её линию побед, над которой она так трудилась. Однако, Райбару не была зла, будучи побежденной — она почувствовала облегчение. Она уже давно хотела бросить боевые искусства и выбрать другое хобби, но она чувствовала себя обязанной продолжить практиковать боевые искусства просто из-за её неразрывной линии побед. Теперь её линия побед была разорвана, она была побеждена собственным учеником, и теперь она чувствовала, что наконец-то может уйти из боевых искусств. Райбару отказалась от роли лидера клуба боевых искусств и выдвинула Будо на позицию лидера клуба. Всем её ученикам было очень грустно видеть, как она уходит, но они уважали её решение и приняли Будо, как их нового лидера. После конца школьного семестра Райбару завела нового друга — Осану Наджими. Они проводили много времени вместе и быстро стали лучшими подругами. Так как они стали очень близки друг другу, они даже начали носить одинаковые аксессуары. На момент событий игры, Осану крайне редко можно увидеть без Райбару. Эти двое стали практически неразлучны. Несмотря на то, что она больше не практикуется в боевых искусствах, она всё ещё на пике физической силы и более чем способна сломать кости другому человеку, если ей нужно защитить себя или своих друзей. Распорядок дня На данный момент, её точный распорядок дня неизвестен, однако известно, что она практически всегда будет либо рядом с Осаной, либо следить за ней. Отношения Осана Наджими Они — лучшие подруги. Осана будет обсуждать свои проблемы с ней. Также, возможно, что Райбару иногда будет ходить по школе, спрашивая Осану об её интересах. Будо Масута Он невероятно уважает Райбару и возможно раньше, у него были к ней чувства. В его профиле, в графе «любовь», раньше стояли знаки вопроса ― это означает, что он в кого-то влюблён. Некоторыми годами ранее, YandereDev утверждал, что та, к которой он испытывает любовный интерес, ещё не реализована в игреWe could give a spoiler telling how many letters the name of the crush of budo?. Интересы thumb|300px|center : Примечание: Представленные интересы могут измениться в финальной версии игры. На данный момент, её интересы можно узнать только через интернет, но для удобства их «получение» описано так же, как и у других учеников. Нравится * Музыка ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба лёгкой музыки. * Боевые искусства ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба боевых искусств. * Садоводство ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба садоводства. * Справедливость ― Узнать через Cyberstalk. * Растения ― Пройти с ней мимо растений в клубе садоводства. Не нравится * Одиночество ― Пройти с ней мимо библиотеки. * Насилие ― Подойти с ней к правонарушителям. * Сплетни ― Использовать «Сплетни» в разговоре с Райбару. * Оккультизм ― Пройти с ней мимо оккультного клуба. * Видеоигры ― Пройти с ней мимо игрового клуба. Факты * Её имя и фамилия ― игра слов. Raibaru (ライバル) переводиться с японского как «Соперник», а Fumetsu (不滅) ― «Бессмертный». * Её нельзя будет «отсечь» от Осаны заговорив с ней, потому что она посчитает грубым игнорировать подругу. * Возможно, Аяно сможет подружиться с нейSome questions about the Mysterious Obstacle. * Райбару ― не тот человек, кто разбросал таинственные кассеты по школеThe obstacle and the tapes. * Она вряд ли фанатка Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki. * Райбару нельзя отвлечь с помощью радио или смехом. Она будет это игнорироватьRevealing the Identity of the Mysterious Obstacle in Yandere Simulator. Источники en:Raibaru Fumetsu de:Raibaru Fumetsu es:Raibaru Fumetsu fr:Raibaru Fumetsu it:Ostacolo Misterioso pl: Raibaru Fumetsu pt-br:Obstáculo Misterioso Категория:Класс 2-1 Категория:Без клуба Категория:Ученицы Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Персонажи Категория:Защитник (характер)